Princess Zange
Princess Zange (Or Captain Zange in Toon Wars: Shorts) was a supporting character in Mighty Magiswords ''and a primary character in ''Magiswords: Echoes. She is the princess who rules over Lyvsheria who occasionally needed help from the Warriors for Hire. In Echoes, she along with Vambre were abducted by the Echo Corp in the event known as the Siege of Rhybloflaven. This, on the other hand, merely gave her the opportunity to finally cut loose and fight alongside the away team who were out to rescue her now that she was away from paparazzi. Since then, Zange had been heavily allied with the Toon Force and is now the captain of her own crew who travel the multiverse as space pirates using the Ghost Zone as a means for crossing both dimensions at once. Unknown to the public, though she still rules Lyvsheria, she isn't in her castle as often anymore. In Toon Wars: The Final Days, she is one of the characters from the series who was missing in action up until the final battle against the Toon God after Clockwork rescued her and her new pirate crew while on an expedition in the Ghost Zone during the Virus Attack. She along with the rest of the survivors and more fought against the cosmic threat and eventually deleted the Virus Entity while he was slain by Bimm. Zange returned following the reality fix to greet her when she awoke in her bedroom at the castle, telling her that they won. She is voiced by Grey Griffin. Appearance The princess appears in the original series and Pax Morbidia as a short woman with long orange hair and a purple dress with light yellow boots, black pants, and yellow gloves. She wears red lipstick, a golden pointy crown, has freckles on her face, and wears a black ribbon coming from her waist on her belt. In Echoes, Zange's top and crown had been removed by the Echo Corp, exposing her black tank top and appearing with more heroic and determined expressions. When she returns in Toon Wars: Shorts and the Final Days, she appears in the castle with her tank top like in Echoes but by default wears a modified version of her original outfit, slightly reminiscent of Professor MaBarnacle's. She now wears a witch's hat with a belt buckle instead of a crown, blue eyeliner, and has a red and golden ribbon to replace her original black one. On her right wrist, she wears a metal band with the Toon Force logo on it that serves as a communicator, laser, and watch. Personality Princess Zange is a laid back country girl with a calm and collective demeanor a majority of the time. Though she can still be annoyed when quests or shenanigans get out of hand and extend to her reach, she remains confident. Despite her role as a princess and her never seeming to use any magiswords, she is highly intelligent about them and much more about the land, often surprising the Warriors for Hire. One thing she fears most, however, is paparazzi when she isn't prepared to go public, requiring help from Vambre and Prohyas only seldom to shield herself or protect her as bodyguards; however she does seem to be willing to be captured by pirates that she find to be handsome. During the Siege of Rhybloflaven, Zange still keeps calm even when she's held captive in space by the Echo Corp. Though as its later revealed when she's set free, she was merely waiting for the away team to rescue her so she could finally cut loose and fight along with them since she was no longer in her kingdom's reach. As a fighter, she battles cognitively using her environment or analyzing her opponent for weaknesses without the use of a single Magisword, preferring to use her fists and brains over weaponry. She also states that since she was little she trained herself to become a fighter in the event that anything like this occurred, making her one of the most prepared characters in the series. After Echoes, Zange chooses instead to go on adventures for the thrill of it rather than staying with her kingdom even when she still rules over it. Abilities * Extreme Fighting Prowess * Dual Pistols * Wrist Gun Stats Surprisingly, in spite of Mighty Magiswords not showing Zange with any sign of strength or special abilities (having been mostly reliant on the Warriors for Hire), she is prominently shown in action for the first time in Magiswords: Echoes after being freed by Familiar and the away team. When faced against the Echo Drones and DeBizz, Zange is shown as a highly agile and proficient fighter able to smash through the strong material of the robots, including DeBizz' commando armor. She can leap across high platforms and avoid massive attacks speedily. Her endurance is incredibly high, withstanding much of DeBizz' physical attacks without any signs of injury beyond a few scratches. Based off this and the stats of DeBizz' suit, Zange is presented as one of the strongest characters in the Toon Wars but for the most part keeps her strength preserved for emergencies. Such is the case when she fights face to face against the Toon God, who was a mad reality-bender vastly superior to her and the heroes in terms of raw power and strength. Trivia * The dual pistols and title "Captain" are a direct reference to Captain Rex from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. * At first, it was decided that Zange would be in a relationship with Familiar. But after more hints pointed towards Phibby being an interest for him, it's implied at times that they're in a triple relationship as Zange is usually seen with the two of them regardless and refers to Phibby as "Girlfriend." Category:Characters Category:Mighty Magiswords Category:Princess Zange Category:Captain Zange Category:Magiswords Trilogy Category:Magiswords Echoes